Seraphim!Dtale!Sans
In this AU, Dtale!Sans Gets the SOULs. Story Asgore Spilled the DT onto the SOULs, But just before they morphed and became Human Again, Sans appeared and Absorbed the Lot of them. Asgore was amazed as Sans Shifted and changed. He thought he had lost the Chance to open the Barrier, but yet Sans saved him from the Sorrow of realising they were Screwed. Sans wasn't complete Yet. He needed the Seventh. The DT had already made Chara, and Sans tried to absorb Her, but she was mostly Determination. Only a Shard of Frisk's Determination SOUL lived within Chara, being unsuitable for Absorbtion. However, Frisk Still had a Full SOUL. So, Sans rushed out of the Barrier Room and Killed Frisk before he became Omega!Dtale!Sans and Absorbed Her SOUL. If he wasn't Quick enough, he would have Become Omega!Dtale!Sans, which makes him a lot like Omega Flowey, but the Transformation is Irreversible and he cannot Gain a 7th SOUL to become Seraphim!Dtale!Sans. But when Sans absorbed Frisk's SOUL, He stopped his Transformation into Omega!Dtale!Sans and Became Seraphim!Dtale!Sans. Asgore was happy to find that Sans didn't run off too far, and was happier now that Chara was alive. Asgore asked how He could Repay Sans. Sans Replied: "You Can Repay Me By Letting Chara Live With Me And Papyrus. She Will Be Safer There. I Also Would Like You To Move... If You Want To Leave The Underground, That Is..." Asgore Moved out of the Way and Sans Broke the Barrier with a Gaster Blaster. He Chuckled and decided to Give The SOULs back. ... ... ... But he Couldn't... So, Sans was told he had to Keep the SOULs until Alphys found a way to remove them. Asgore let Chara live with Sans and Papyrus and While Asgore was living with Toriel, Sans secretly went to See Alphys and Told her to lie to Asgore. Tell him it isn't Possible. Sans then Proceeded to Harm himself, Tearing at his 2 Wings and breaking his Bones. Alphys told him to stop, but he didn't, then he Told Alphys to Limp him over to the Castle. At the Castle, Sans Collapsed at the Foot of the Throne, Asgore Looking very worried. Alphys told him it wasn't possible without Killing Him. Sans would die if the SOULs were to be Removed. Asgore seemed to understand, but became Depressed because he wanted the SOULs to be safe with Him, or at least Revived. Alphys was told to stop working, Asgore Became Depressed, Toriel Helps him and Chara lives with Sans and Papyrus. Everything is Just like how it is in Determinatale, but Sans has the Seven Human SOULs. Also, Dtale!Sans wasn't given DT until after the SOULs were revived in the Original Timeline. Sans was normal, but when he Absorbed the SOULs, he absorbed all the DT that was Spilt onto them. That made him Determinatale!Sans. When he gained All 7 SOULs, all he wore was Seraphim!Sans' Shorts, but he went home later and grabbed his Red Lined Shorts and Red Jacket. His Wings wouldn't allow his Shirt to be Put on, but he could cut slits in the Back of his Jacket and then make his Wings point directly behind him and Papyrus put the Jacket on and pushed it closer to Sans' Back. Then Sans put his Arms through the Sleeves and then put his Hands in his Pockets. Now you get the Sprite of Seraphim!Dtale!Sans. Profile Appearance Sans wears no Shirt, showing his Ribcage and Determination SOUL and his Monster SOUL Underneath his Jacket. He wears his Regular Shorts, Though, along with his Pink Socks and Red Slippers. The Bravery and Patience SOULs are on his Legs, Bravery on the Left, Patience on the Right. Sans also wears Black Fingerless Gloves, which are normally not shown as he has his hands in his Pockets. Sans has 1 Pair of Wings, both look like the Wings in the Seraphim!Sans Sprite (The Middle Ones) But have Different Colours. The Wings are In a Series of colour of (Starting from the Side Closest to Sans) Red, Pink, Yellow, Green, Orange, Red, Cyan, Blue, Purple, Pink and Red. Start from The side Closest to Sans, and work outwards. The Parts that hold the Wings onto his Body are Red. On Sans' Left Arm Sits the Kindness SOUL. On Sans' Right Arm Sits the Justice SOUL. On the Arch of the Right Wing Sits the Integrity SOUL and on the Arch of the Left Wing Sits the Perseverance SOUL. Both of Sans' Eyes are in Battle Mode and Both Are Pink With a Red Pupil. Sans also wears a Rainbow Scarf, But doesn't always Wear it. He wears it when he Feels Like it. Sans doesn't have a Gaster Blaster Floating above him, but he will sometimes Summon a Sphere that Shows all the SOUL Colours and has Spiky Bones Floating Around it. This Can be used as a Blocking Ability or an Attack as the Bones can Fly toward a Target and the Sphere will Grow and Shrink in Size to block Things. Personality Sans is Kind, Brave, Patient, Judgemental, Honest, Hard-Working (Still Lazy though) and Determined. He will try to help however he Can and Whenever he Can. He is Lazy when no Work is Needed but will help when something needs to be done. He is often Happy to talk to People and Play games. He loves trying to be Normal because he knows he is Drastically Different from Everyone Else and loves it when People Realise he's Just a normal Monster underneath all the Power he Wields. Powers Create SAVE Star Sans can Create a SAVE Point/Star whenever and Wherever he likes. This is because the DT the SOULs give him is Naturally Human Made, but since Sans wasn't Given DT until after the SOULs were alive in the Determinatale Timeline, Sans absorbed the DT that was Spilled onto the SOULs. He then became Determined Enough to kill the Human and Take Their SOUL. Then he Gained this Power. SOUL Powered DT Blasters These look like his Regular DT Blasters, but they Have Different Eye Colours. There are 5 Kinds of these Blasters DT These have Red Eyes and Fire Red Beams. They do damage to you, Which is a lot compared to the Original Blasters. The DMG Done is dependant on how Determined Sans is to kill you. If He really wants to, It hurts a lot. If he doesn't hate you at All, They do no Damage. Unless he Wants them to. Bravery These have Orange Eyes and Fire Orange Beams. They do damage to you, Unless you move while in the Beam. They do the same amount of DPS as the SOUL DT Blaster, Mentioned in the Previous Paragraph. But only if you Stand Still when in the Beam. Patience These have Cyan Eyes and Fire Cyan Beams. They do damage to you, Unless you Stand Still while in the Beam. They do the same amount of DPS as the SOUL DT Blaster, Mentioned 2 Paragraphs Ago. But only if you Move when in the Beam. Justice These have Yellow Eyes and Fire Yellow Beams. They do damage to you, If you have been doing Bad Things . They do the same amount of DPS as the SOUL DT Blaster, Mentioned 3 Paragraphs ago. But only if you have done bad things and then fired at. Kindness These have Green Eyes and Fire Green Beams. They don't do any damage to you, but instead they Heal you. They do the same amount of HPS (Health Per Second) as the DPS Of the SOUL DT Blaster, Mentioned 4 Paragraphs ago. They won't Heal you if you are a Mean Person. So, if you're a Pacifist, but a Jerk, they won't Heal you. Sans has a Lot More Powers, but I won't List Them all Yet. Still In the Thinking Phase. Weaknesses Sans hasn't got any Physical Weaknesses, and he can't be told to do anything Bad or doing anything to allow anything Bad to Happen. Stats LV His LV is still 1, but He can alter it at will. He cannot go past LV10, However, and Doing this will not Affect His Stats, they only Change his 'CHECK' Dialogue to make people Scared to find he has at least some LV. ATK 9,999. Same as Seraphim!Sans. DEF 999,999,999,999,999. Same as Seraphim!Sans. Relationships Chara Sans Loves Chara, and Will do anything to Protect Her and Papyrus. He will Kill anyone who Dares attempt to Harm Papyrus or Chara. Papyrus Sans will do anything to Protect Papyrus. He will Kill anyone who Dares attempt to Harm Papyrus or Chara. Asgore Sans Feels Sorry for him, but knows that He should Keep the SOULs since it's Better for The Safety Of The Underground. Toriel Sans Misses the Days he would Knock on her Door. He Visits her Occasionally, but Never for too long and he will Phone her Most Days instead of Going to Her. Frisk Sans Likes talking to the Human, and The Human is Happy to let Sans Keep Her SOUL. Flowey Sans doesn't Know, but Flowey Hates Sans for taking the SOULs. Sans wouldn't Even Care if he Knew either. Napstablook Sans doesn't talk to them Often. Grillby Sans thanks Grillby for adding the Order Window so Sans can still get Food without Breaking Something on the Way into Grillby's. Grillby also liked the Idea in the First place, so Everyone got what they Wanted. Undyne Undyne made Sans the Captain of the Royal Guard, after Convincing Greater Dog to give the Leadership to Sans. Papyrus Doesn't Mind and is Happy his Brother is doing Good. Monster Kid They Don't Talk Much, But play with Chara and Papyrus Sometimes. Mad Dummy Sans Doesn't Know about them. But M.D Knows about Sans. Alphys Sans is Thankful for Alphys' Co-operation in Letting him Keep The SOULs, and is Always kind to her. Mettaton Sans Rarely Talks to them, but Will watch their Show from Outside when Papyrus is Watching. They Still need to Upgrade Sans' House so Sans can Enter. Muffet Sans Doesn't Know about them, but Muffet knows about Sans. The SOULs The SOULs Like Sans' Puns and they Don't Mind being a Part of Sans. In fact, they are Happy to be a part of Something.